


One day

by BloodBluePearl



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: AU, Au where Adam and Evelyn didn’t just leave but are still horrible parents, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBluePearl/pseuds/BloodBluePearl
Summary: Adam and Evelyn never left! But that doesn’t mean they’re good parents.
Kudos: 2





	One day

“Where will we  _ go _ , Mikell? Where  _ can _ we go?” Jack stood at his brother’s side as he packed his bookbag full of clothes and toiletries. He couldn’t believe they were doing this- this was a bad idea. Even he knew this- he didn’t understand why Mikell didn’t. He was the oldest, for fuck’s sake, he should be smarter. 

“Away from here. We can’t just stay!” Mikell didn’t so much as spare Jack a glance. Jack glared at him, making him hesitate before huffing and turning. “What?”

“Do you  _ want _ to get us killed?”

“What do you mean? I’m trying to help us. It might not seem the most effective way, but we can survive. If we sneak into one of their rooms-”

“If we  _ WHAT _ ?” Jack was taken aback by the proposal. “Unless you want to have Dad parading the house with your head on a stick, that’s not going to happen. Try again.”

Mikell looked down at the bag again. “Look, I’m trying. It’s not like it’s going to get any better the longer we stay here. I can talk to Jamie, see if we can stay with him.”

“Jesus Christ, Mikell, have you lost it? Have you become psychotic? How many people are in here with us?” Jack paused barely for a moment, just long enough to the point where Mikell started trying to speak again, but cut him off. “You realize that they’re still barely scraping along? You don’t have a job.  _ I _ don’t have a job. Good fuck, man, do you ever think? Like hell they’re going to take four kids in without hesitation.”

Mikell went back to ignoring his little brother, saying nothing more. He was getting annoyed- he wasn’t the most patient person. He just wanted to help, why didn’t Jack see that? He only just wanted to argue. Mikell got to his feet. “Go get Claire and Teej, bring ‘em to my room. I’m going to go get food.”

“Oh my fucking god, have you lost it? One small noise, someone walks in, we’re dead.” He grabbed Mikell’s wrist as he tried walking away. “Dude, fucking listen to me. The stakes for this entire goddamn operation are too fucking high. Sit down for a moment and actually think this through, Mikell.”

He just opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He didn’t want to have this argument. He was so goddamn tired of having that argument. They’d tried this before, of course, but opted out. It was always too risky, always too easy to get caught doing. Mikell knew that it was risky, especially now, since they’d been keeping a closer eye on them now, but it wasn’t like they could just sit there and keep on taking the bullshit. It wasn’t  _ right _ . 

“Jack. We can’t just… keep living like this. It’s not right, we just…” He sighed. “Just trust me on this one, man. I’ll… I’ll find a way to get us out of here.” Jack kept his glare on Mikell.

“Fine. But if you get caught, don’t be surprised.” Mikell only nodded and walked out, not even closing the door to avoid making any noise. The house was quiet as it almost always was, so this was, indeed, a risky operation. He regretted this already, but he wasn’t going back. He couldn’t back out of this.

But god, did he wish that he had. 

It was only about a minute after he’d walked into the kitchen he heard the footsteps of his father. He froze. This wasn’t ending well. 

“Mikell. What are you doing?” He quickly closed the cabinet and turned around. He didn’t have an excuse- he wasn’t supposed to be doing this. Adam stared down his child harshly. “Mikell Marie Bright. What the fuck is this?”

Mikell opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t find his words. “What are your siblings up to? Are they on this bullshit too?” Adam glared at him for half a second more before turning on his heel and heading to the hall where their bedrooms were. Mikell was quick on his feet to follow, ready to try taking the punishment for anything their father tried putting on them. 

The verdict was reached that he’d think of a suitable punishment for them soon enough- but not at the moment. Lord, that did nothing but make it worse.

“No, it wasn’t any of their ideas, Dad, please. It was mine, It was my fault!”

“You were all on board with it, and you’ll all get punished.”

“But they don’t deserve it!”

“Mikell.”

And he shut his mouth. He didn’t want any more trouble than it was worth.

The basement was cold. The door being shut, they didn’t have much warmth there. Mikell pulled Claire into a hug, sighing as she sniffled. They didn’t deserve this. Mikell could just feel Jack’s glare from the other side of the room. He fucked up. Jack was mad at him again. He felt horrible. He gently rubbed Claire’s back- he wasn’t sure how comforting he was, but he sure as hell hoped he could do at least  _ something _ . Something to make this feel at least a tiny bit less… shitty. 

“Well, look where we are.” Jack muttered.

“Not now, Jack.”

“Yes, now,  _ Mikell _ .”

“Jack-”

“I fucking told you! I told you that you would get caught, and what did you do? You didn’t listen! You fucking ignored me!”

Mikell just stayed silent and held Claire closer. TJ, in the corner, having been occupied with a little spider, looked over as Jack started yelling. “And look where it got us! We’re fucking trapped in the goddamn basement and it’s your fucking fault! I’m so fucking tired of this shit! God!” Jack started pacing angrily, Mikell only watching. “What!? Don’t just fucking stare at me if you aren’t going to say anything!” And he looked away. Jack only snarled and continued his pacing in silence. Mikell looked at the scene. What a shitstorm this was. Jack was mad. Their father was mad. Claire and TJ were scared. And it was his fault.

He took a breath and promised to himself that one day, he’d get them out of there.

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will work on birdsong please don’t kill me


End file.
